


Bloodbag

by sammys_lover



Series: October Writing Challenge '20 [10]
Category: Half-Life
Genre: Biting, Blood, Dry Humping, F/M, Grinding, Groping, Halloween, October, Vampires, au where Russell is a vampire, light spoilers, october writing challenge, will add tags later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26925940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammys_lover/pseuds/sammys_lover
Summary: Russell knows a little too much about vampires.You find out why pretty quickly.
Relationships: Russell (Half-Life)/Reader
Series: October Writing Challenge '20 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949584
Kudos: 8





	Bloodbag

You scroll through the internet, browsing this odd little site called “Google,” which was- wow, it was just amazing! People really had all of this knowledge right there at their fingertips! 

You click onto a website about some things called “Supernatural creatures” and get to reading – some things you’d heard of, other things you hadn’t. You knew about ghosts, and zombies, (obviously!) but there was an odd group of creatures you’d never heard of before; vampires! 

You turn to Russell, who had been working quietly on... well, something. Probably just watching Alyx navigate some dark tunnels. 

Your eyes flick back to the screen and read on – they sound pretty uh... interesting, to say the least. You know they’re supposed to be scary, but uh... you’ve always liked the thought of being bitten – not necessarily by a vampire, but just, by anybody. 

Your eyes move back to Russell, who’s talking about the kinds of animals that used to roam the Earth – these things called pigs and turkeys... you’d have to put those through the Google later. But for now, you just listen. 

And as you watch him talk, you catch a glimpse of his canines when he smiles – they look awfully sharp. You squint a bit – were teeth always that sharp? 

You lift your pointer finger to your mouth to poke at your own teeth when Russell looks over and spots you, raising a quizzical eyebrow. You freeze in place. 

“...What are you doing?” 

“Nophinf.” 

You take your finger out of your mouth and laugh a little, continuing with, “I just noticed that your teeth look kinda sharp and I was just seeing if mine were too is all – I'm just-” you shake your head with a light laugh, clicking off the page about vampires – you have everything you need to know about them for now. “Reading too much.” 

“Ah, there’s no such thing!” He moves his chair next to you to sit next to you, offering another smile – one without teeth this time. “What were you reading about?” 

“These things called ‘Vampires!’” you turn your full attention to him, leaning on an elbow. “What were THOSE like before all this? Did they really turn into bats? What... is a bat? And how could you tell a vampire from a bat?” 

He laughs a little, scratching the back of his head, refusing to make eye contact. You continue before he has a chance to answer. 

“Did sunlight really burn them? Did they really attack people? Did you ever get to see one in person?” 

“Well,” he leans one elbow. “No, they didn’t really attack people. They weren’t real before the combine took over Earth.” 

Oh. Well, that’s mildly disappointing. But at least it’s not another threat out there, right? You think on his wording for a moment – they weren’t real BEFORE the seven-hour war, but maybe...? 

“But they’re real now?” 

He nods. 

“Ooooh yeah. Except they’re not like the myths. Not at all – no, vampires are much more uh... prone to being starved out nowadays. Gotta survive on rat’s blood, and,” his nose scrunches up momentarily in disgust. “Ewugh, combine blood. Nasty, nasty stuff. 

The combine are the ones who genetically engineered vampires – they took a few humans and scrambled their DNA, edited their genes, then put them right back into the population to wipe out the humans. The rest is history. Not a lot of them made it – most of ‘em died out not long after the war, ‘cause there weren’t a lot of people left to get any blood from. And the combine designed it so their blood was the most disgusting stuff on the planet so it wouldn’t get drunk. 

But the thing is – you can survive off of combine blood – well, you can’t, you’re a human – it just tastes awful. The taste can be masked with rat blood or what-have-you, but it doesn’t compare to human stuff.” 

When he’s done, you’re able to put your conclusion together quickly. I mean, it makes sense – the canines, the dark lab, the seemingly vast history he has with the world – being able to recall so much about how things were. You’ve never seen him eat, you’ve never seen him sleep... 

“Russ?” 

“Yeah?” 

“You uh, you sound like you speak from experience.” 

For a moment, the two of you just stare at each other. You know just as well as he does that he just outted himself. 

“Uh, maybe we could just keep this between us?” 

Oh my god. 

Oh, you were in deep. You already had a terrible, horrible, no good crush on the man, and just the very thought of him biting you makes you weak in the knees. 

You nod, “Yeah, of course. And uh,” you sheepishly admit to him, while focusing on a pen you were fiddling with: “Y’know, if you want some human blood to keep you going, and give you a break from the crummy stuff, I’d be more than happy to donate some.” 

His face flushes, and he instantly shakes his head. “Oh, I can’t ask you to do that for me, Y/n. I’m...Uh, I’ll be alright.” He pauses. “But just out of curiosity, what’s your blood type? If you know.” 

And so you tell him, and note a slight hitch in his breath at your answer. 

“Oh. That’s uh, my... personal preference, what do you know?” 

He looks at you, sheepishly asking you a question, his eyes flicking from your face to your neck – it's mildly hilarious because you can tell he’s trying so, so hard not to stare. “Actually, uhhh, you know what? Is it not too late to take you up on that offer?” 

You can’t help but laugh, and he does too, thank goodness. “Yeah, the offer’s still good.” 

He smiles with a “great!” before... y’know, doing nothing. The both of you have no idea how to proceed. You’ve never... had anybody drink your blood before. 

“How should we do this? Are you gonna go all blood-lust crazy, or-?” 

“No! Nope, that part is absolutely not true – it's not a matter of a frenzy, it’s just a need for frequent feedings is all. Though let’s not call them that-” 

“Yeaaaah,” 

“-sounds kinda creepy.” 

“Yeah. Yeah, it does. But this is not creepy! It’s a friend helping out a friend!” 

He opens his arms and nods in agreement. “Of course!” 

That, of course, was far, far from the truth. You could cut the sexual tension in the room with a knife. 

And so, you move your hair and tie it back to give him nice, clean access to your neck. He takes off his hat and sets it aside, removing his gloves and holding out his hand. 

“Here, gimme your wrist. I wanna keep a finger on your pulse to make sure I don’t take too much.” 

You easily let him take your wrist and press his fingers against it – and you’re both silent for a good moment. 

“Your heart’s beating a little fast...” 

Well, yeah, I’m a liiiittle horny for you, dude. 

He lets go of your wrist, looking you in the eye. “Y’know, if you’re uncomfortable with this-” 

“No,” You reassure him quickly – you're really not nervous. You’re sort of... excited? Very excited. Is that weird? “I’m okay, I promise. And if I want you to stop, I’ll tell you.” 

Silence. 

“I promise.” 

It takes him a moment, but he puts his hand back where it was, and takes a breath, leaning forward, his lips just barely grazing your skin. 

“You might feel a pinch.” 

And then his lips make contact with your skin, just barely, his teeth grazing your skin before he- 

“Ah-!” Your soft noise of surprise startles him, but you quickly follow up with an “I’m okay.” as his teeth sink into your neck, his fangs digging the deepest. 

You tense up because fuck, does that feel good. There’s an odd sort of sting that shoots through your neck where his fangs have dug into you – and you whimper as he retracts them from your flesh. 

He exhales shakily, hot breath ghosting over your skin as his tongue moves over your wounds – and then- oh god, then he starts to suck. 

You bite back a groan, your eyes fluttering shut as you focused on the feeling of his mouth on your pulse, the sting of your wound – and the lightheaded feeling you were starting to get. 

A shiver runs through your body when he stops for a moment to lick up your neck towards the bitemark to catch a drop of blood, and you can feel your nipples hardening through your shirt – you hope he doesn’t notice – if he did he might stop, and oh, you really, really don’t want him to stop. 

He sucks again, harder, his teeth grazing your skin despite not biting again – then he downright groans. The noise rumbles through you, and it shoots directly to your core. 

“Russ,” you breathe out a quiet moan, your head spinning as your free hand clings to his jacket, pulling him closer. 

He’s leaning over you now, and you’re getting desperate to just- to have him touch you. You need some kind of friction between your legs – you're throbbing with need, and your lower stomach is tight – you wish you could find the words to ask him to do something more – but you can’t. 

He lets you pull him farther forward, and his knee comes to rest between your legs as he looms over you, coming off of your neck to catch his breath. 

“You okay?” 

His quiet question is the only noise aside from your breathing and rapidly beating heart. You can’t bring the words forth now to tell him that yes – you're better than okay. 

You nod your head, and he quickly resumes with a breathy “Okay,” his teeth re-sinking into your flesh. 

You can’t help but roll your hips to grind against his knee – fuck, the friction of the material of your jeans rubs against your throbbing clit just right, and you repeat the action, your hand quickly moving to allow you to tangle your fingers in his hair. 

He hums a deep groan, which travels through your flesh as he bit you again, not as deep, placing sloppy, open-mouthed kisses over the stinging wounds. 

“Oh, fu-” you breathe heavily, your arousal pooling in your lower stomach as you continued to grind on his knee, brows knit, tension building. 

You’d be a damn dirty liar if you were to say that you’d never thought about this before – Russell, you mean. Excluding the whole vampire thing – you're not sure what it is about him that gets you weak in the knees sometimes. 

You certainly know what’s making you weak in the knees right now. 

“Russell,” you moan quietly, letting his free hand come between you and his knee, cupping your sex through your pants, rubbing you with his slender fingers. 

You whimper breathlessly, grinding against his hand that rubs you through the fabric of your pants, 

His mouth lifts from your skin to stutter your name as your grab his hand, guiding it to the hem of your pants. 

His fingers play with the button when the both of you hear a loud “A-HEM!” from over a nearby speaker. The both of you fly apart, and Russell cringes, facepalming as he spoke into the mic that was still attached to him. Your face lights up with heat- GOD DAMN IT. 

“…Heeeyyy, Alyx…yeah… uh huh…” you don’t want to know what Alyx is saying on the other end of the line – you’re absolutely mortified. 

“yup… sorry. Sorry! Yes, yup ah… okay.” He makes sure to mute his mic this time, gesturing for you to scoot your chair closer. You do, eyes flicking from Alyx’s camera to his face. 

“She can’t hear us now- uh…” he doesn’t meet your eye as he moves to grab a pretty old looking medkit, which had been at the base of a small stack of books. He opens it and digs around. 

“Make sure you clean out that bite later. Infections, you know. A real pain in the… well, the everything once they reach a certain sta-“ 

“Russ,” you raise a brow as he patches you up, his rambling ceasing immediately. 

“right, yeah.” His quiet mutter is accompanied by a pretty little blush on his cheeks. You were still throbbing between your legs, and your nipples were still hard from- oh from his bite and the way he’d just barely begun to touch you. 

“We can pick up where we left off when Alyx gets back… if you want, that is.” You clear your throat nervously with a quiet ‘thank you’ as he finishes with your wound. 

“Oh- I appreciate it, but I really can’t take any more of your blood today.” 

“I’m not talking about my blood.” 

He looks to you with wide eyes as you offer up a sly smile, all red in the face. 

“Right! Right, yes, I would… we can-“ he clears his throat as he pulls his gloves back on. “When Alyx gets back.” 

“When Alyx gets back.” 

You smile and agree as you move your chair back your computer, getting to focusing on actual.. useful things this time. 

The thought of his mouth on your neck swirls in your head all evening long.


End file.
